(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel amide derivatives and antiallergic agents containing the same. The amide derivatives provided by the invention inhibit the passive cutaneous anaphylaxis reaction (PCA reaction, Naohiko Watanabe, Akio Kobayashi; Int. Archs Allergy Appl. Immun. 72, pp 53-58, S. Karger AG, Basel, 1983) in rats which is associated with the onset of allergy. The amide derivatives of the invention, therefore, are useful as an antiallergic agent.
(2) Description of the Prior Arts
A variety of compounds are known as possessing antiallergic activities, but there are no surely effective therapeutic agents, and development of drugs with improved efficacy is desired.